foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Crossovers listed by fandom
:For an alphabetic list of stories, see Category:Crossovers. :For an alphabetic list of fandoms that ''Forever Knight has been crossed with, see Category:Crossover Fandoms.'' Here are included those works of fan fiction in the Forever Knight universe classed as crossovers. The list is subdivided so that all stories that cross Forever Knight with some particular fandom are grouped together. The fandoms are listed alphabetically. Stories crossed with multiple other fandoms are listed at the end. Aaahh! Real Monsters * "Halloween: Lacroix's Real Monsters" by Juli W. Monroe Agatha Christie's Hercule Poirot * "...that dumb train!" by Walter Doherty Airwolf * "Secrets" by Debbie Roche Alias Smith and Jones * "Dark Lady of Canyon Rock" by Deb Menikoff American Gothic * "When the Good Guys Win" by Kayla Clark Angel * "Alone by Choice" by Bdonna * "A New Knight In The City Of Angels" by Kizmet *"Reconstructing Family" by LJ *"Till Only The Music Remains" by Poodle Animaniacs * "Nicky Boo" by Michelle David * "Turnabout" by Kevin Matsumoto Babylon 5 * "The Coming of Shadows" by Raissa Devereux * "Knight Ranger" by Cousin Tser * "The Vampire of Babylon 5, Or, Absence Makes the Fangs Grow Longer" by Christina Wadsworth Barney * "Forever Barney" by Tammy Brokaw Batman * "Forever Schanke: Another Dark Knight" by Neil Belsky * "Myth of the Bat" by A.C. Chapin Battlestar Galactica * Forever Alpha series by Andrew Caruthers Beauty and the Beast * "Friendly Shadows" by Margaret Newman Beavis and Butt-head * "A Cool Night in Toronto" by Darrel E. Murphy, Jr. Bewitched * "The Halloween Visitor" by Rob Morris * "Moon Dance" by Lorelei E. Sieja Black Harbour * "Fare Thee Well" by Tammy J. Morrison * "Harbouring Thoughts" by S. Clark * "Interludes" by S. Clark Blackadder * "Don't Lose Your Head at Night" by Sandye Chisholm & Laurie Salopek Blake's 7 * "Still in the Dark" by AnonEhouse Blood Ties * "Obsidian" by Amy L. Hull Blues Brothers * "A Blues Knight" by Laura K. Griffin The Bride of Chucky * "Vampire's Play" by Micki Lynn McCormick Bubblegum Crisis * "Little Girl Lost" by She-Hulk Buffy the Vampire Slayer * "Along Came a Slayer" by Jarvinia * "Angel's End, LaCroix's Laugh" by Becky & Patricia * "Buffy Meets Her Match" by Heather Poinsett and Chris Dunbar * "The Dark Perks Throw a Party" by Cousin Mary Jenkins * "Just One of Those Nights" by Rachel * "The Living Undead" by Jarvinia * "Love's Serendipitous Path" by Lisa Y. Drexel * "A Modest Proposal" by Jennifer Lee * "A New Knight in the City of Angels" by Kismet * "The seed of evil" by Bdonna * "Serendipity or Immortality's a Bitch" by Lisa Y. Drexel * "Summer Knights" by Paul Gadzikowski Cat People * "That Which Survives" by Deborah LePage Catwoman * "Purr-fect Knight" by Pam Williamson Celebrity Deathmatch * "Good Fight, Good Knight" by Melissa Treglia Count Duckula * "Count Duckula" by Eric Riddler Criminal Minds * "A Murder of Ravens" by Abydosorphan The Crow - Stairway to Heaven * "Chance Encounter In The Morgue" by Manuela Langer Cupid * "Knight of Hearts" by Erika Wilson Dark Angel * When the Past Comes Ahaunting by Lucia Nicolau Dark Shadows * "Beyond the Shadows" by Fleurette * "Dreams in TV Land" by Cagey * "Returning Shadows" by Fleurette * "Shadows of Night" by Katherine Gilbert Doctor Who * "A Stitch In Time Saves Knight" by Tammy J. Morrison * "The Two Doctors" by Calliope Monsoon Due South * "Exiles" by Christina Kamnikar * "Given and Taken by Laura Mason * "Menat" by Lois Ritson Fantasy Island * "No Man Is a Fantasy Island" by Bonnie Rutledge Flashpoint * "Puncture" by Greer Watson (triple crossover with The Listener) Frasier * "Red Velvet Latte" by Raissa Devereux * "Tossed Salad and Scrambled Eggs" by Susan Nix Friday the 13th: The Series * "Behind Every Good Man" by Susan M. Garrett * "Forever Cursed" by Gary M. Miller General Hospital * "Awkward Moments" by Selma McCrory Godzilla *Highland Knights In Tokyo by Rob Morris Grace Under Pressure * "Grace Under Pressure Gets A Visit From LaCroix" by Margaret Newman Highlander * "Behind Every Good Man" by Susan M. Garrett * "Blood and Steel" by Noah Johnson * "The Cat and the Sword" by Beth Gulla * "A Chance Encounter" by Janet Dornhoff * "The Children's Hour" by Nightdancer * "Destiny's End" by Darrel E. Murphy, Jr. * "Discovery de Nuit" by Nite Flyer * "The Duplicity" by Henry Wyckoff * "Feels Like Home" by Beth Gulla * "Forever Immortal" by Darrel E. Murphy, Jr. * "Frostmelt" by Henry Wyckoff * "Highland Knights In Tokyo" by Rob Morris * "Holy Ground His Only Refuge?" by Rene * "Honor The Heart" by Jill Kirby * "I'm a WHAT!?!" by April Ruskin * "Immortal Knights" by AlaskaChick * "Jezika Meets Methos" by Kathy Walsh * "LaCroix's Boon" by Rachel * "Lonely Knights" by AlaskaChick * "Long Lifelines" by Rene Gibson * "Love's Serendipitous Path" by Lisa Y. Drexel * "Mortal, guilty" by Cagey * "Mortals" by Cagey * "Old Friends, New Friends" by DCE * "Old Times Not Forgotten" by merfilly * "One Big Happy Family?" by DCE * "Passages" by Jill Kirby * "Past, Present and Future" by Kevin Matsumoto * "A Quickie" by Janet Dornhoff * "Ramblings of a Nightcrawler" by Landon C. Darkwood * "Reading the Endtrails" by Henry Wyckoff * "Remembrances" by Kevin Matsumoto * "Rituals" by Jill Kirby * "Roadies" by Jill Gillham * "Saved Bottles" by Merfilly * "Serendipity or Immortality's a Bitch" by Lisa Y. Drexel * "A Slight Complication" by Kevin Matsumoto * "Things That Go BOOM in the Night" by Tammy Horn * "Til Time and Times Are Done" by Tara O'Shea * "Time to Move On" by DCE * "Tis the Season" by DCE * "Trinity" by Kevin Matsumoto * "Unanswered Questions" by Julia Freewoman * "Unusual Alliances" by Kevin Matsumoto * "Walk In The Light" by Effie Burton * "What Future?" by DCE * "What's Past is Prologue" by Perri Smith * "Without You" by DCE The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy * "Depression: A Comedy of Coincidence" by Darrel E. Murphy, Jr. Hogan's Heroes * "What Price A Hero"http://www.angelfire.com/mn/runt/o-14_What_price_a_hero.htm by Barb and Pat Roman The Incredible Hulk * "Freak Show" by Elmo Leopold Kindred: The Embraced * "What happens when...?" by Samantha McCullah Knight Rider * "Two Knights in Vegas" by Barb Roman and Pat Roman Kung Fu: The Legend Continues * "Reading the Endtrails" by Henry Wyckoff * "Webs of Life" by Margaret Newman The Listener * "Puncture" by Greer Watson (triple crossover with Flashpoint) Lois and Clark * "Aerial Encounters" by Michele Alexander * "Hunter's Moon" by Shadowstar * "Hunter's Vengeance" by Shadowstar * "Hunter's Weather" by Shadowstar * "UST Has Left the Building" by Shadowstar The Lord of the Rings * "When Worlds Collide" by Summer MacGyver * The Dawn Of My Knight by Rimfire The Man from U.N.C.L.E. * "The Reluctant Vampire Affair" by Nancy Kaminski * "The Sins of the Father Affair" by Summer * "LaCroix's Heart Affair" by Summer * "The Last Sunset" by Summer M*A*S*H * "First and Final" by Rob Morris Max Headroom * "C-C-Can You Say CyberVamp?" by Molly Schneider Millennium * "Black Flame" by Amaunet Mister Rogers' Neighborhood * "Vampire Roger's Neighborhood" by Brenda Bell The Monkees * "Monkees Take a Bite Out of Crime" by Rachel Carroll Monty Python * "Forever Python: The Bruces" by Don Bassingthwaite Moulin Rouge * "Rouge" by Elfin Mystery Science Theater 3000 * "My Crazy Guy" by Susan Nix Peter Gunn * "Knight of the Gunn" by Andrew Carruthers Pokémon * "Nicholas, I Choose You!" by Susan M. Garrett Poltergeist: The Legacy * "Evil Within" by Jarvinia * "With Enemies Like These" by Tammy J. Morrison The Professionals * "Romany Prince" * "Hammer to Fall" by Sophie Masse * "Death on Two Legs" Quantum Leap * "Last Leap" by Kevin Matsumoto * Leap Into Knight by Sharon Wisdom and Sandy Hall * "Two Birds with One Stone" by Alex Smith Ranma ½ * "The Cursed Vampire of Jusenkio" by Janette DuCharme Remington Steele * "Steeling a Knight of Beauty" by Connor McBride * "Steeling Into The Knight" by Iocaste@aol.com Sailor Moon * "Angel's End, LaCroix's Laugh" by Becky & Patricia Seinfeld * "Knightfeld" by Kim Colley Sesame Street * "Count Me Out" by Ainsley Seven Days * "Backstep to Forever" by JoAnne Seamans Sleepy Hollow * A Quiet Time In The Country by Lady Midath Smallville *"What Would Happen" by Abby82 Smurfs * "Invaded" by Rachel Carroll Space: 1999 * Forever Alpha series by Andrew Caruthers Stargate * *Knight And Day" by L.E McMurray * "Small Changes" by L.E McMurray * "Unwanted Destiny" by L.E McMurray * "Awakened Ancients" by L.E McMurray Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * "Bloodlust" by Mark Overton * "The Desire for Mortality" by Katherine Stroud * "Licentious Desires" by BGM * "A New Race Discovered" by Jarvinia * "Things That Go Bump in the Night" by T'Lin * "Through a Broken Mirror" by Katrinka * "An Unusual Conversation Among Friends" by Arletta Asbury Star Trek: The Next Generation * "Allies and Alliances" by Jarvinia * "Ancient Whispers" by Denise Underwood * "Cold Comfort" by Sandra Gray * "The Elder" by Jarvinia * "FK/ST/TNG Xover" by Various Authors * "Glowing Pink Tribbles" by Emily M. Hanson * "Last Q" by Emily M. Hanson * "The Other Side of Paradise" by Kay Copeland * "Pillowfight in the Raven" by Emily M. Hanson * "Quest for Mortality" by KC Smith * "The Qure" by Cousin Tser * "Time and Time Again" by Jarvinia Star Trek: Voyager * "Knight of the Undead" by Lorelei e. Sieja * "Redemption of the Damned" by Lorelei e. Sieja * "The Persecuted" by Lorelei e. Sieja Star Trek universe (unspecified) * "Jezika Does Toronto" by Kathy Walsh * "Vampire, Nick the..." by Rachel Star Wars * "Rescue #79" by Shana Nolan * "Star Wars: A New Hopeless" by Beth Gulla Starsky and Hutch * "Instinct" by B.N. Fish * "Choices" by B.N. Fish The Sentinel * "A Dark and Endless Night" by XmagicalX * "One Man's Desires" by Jennifer Brown-Chartier Strange Luck * "Strange Knight" by Fleurette & NightDancer Time Trax * "Just Like Old Times" by Amparo Bertram Torchwood * "Another Morgue, Another Town" by donutsweeper Touched by an Angel * "All You Need Is Dove" by George Spelvin * "Inner Fire and the Light" by Jeannie Ecklund * "The Last Knight and Beyond" by Jeannie Ecklund The Twilight Zone * "Forever Knight in Twilight Zone" by Marg Rothschild Vampire: The Masquerade * "The Fire Dance" by Samantha McCullah Walker, Texas Ranger * "Shades Of Change" by StormyNite War of the Worlds * "Flashback" by Senmut Watchers * "Faith in the Breed" by Kevin Matsumoto The West Wing * "The Offer" by Amand_r Xena: Warrior Princess * "The Blood Kings" by Joseph Anderson The X-Files * "The Cat and the Sword" by Arvy * "Conquests 1-3" by D.L. Powers * "The Cure (Priolo)" by Char Priolo * "The Cycle Of Axer Carrick" by Henry Wyckoff * "First Time Out" by Michael Weyer * "Frostmelt" by Henry Wyckoff * "Futures Past 04: Crossover" by Arvy * "Good Fight, Good Knight" by Melissa Treglia * "Incarnations Of Immortality" by The Bear * "Infatuation with a Vampire" by Fran Glass * "IRC: #deadbored" by Imajiru * "Knightly Investigations" by Cousin Raven * "Like a Shepherd" by Lisa Payne * "More Vampire Sex for Mulder (Eventually)" by Ellen * "No More Schanke" by D.L. Powers * "Paradigm Shift" by Linda Stoops and Andrea Brown * "Poetic Justice" by Michelle Blankenship * "The Project Must Go Forward" by Andrew C. * "A Slight Complication" by Kevin Matsumoto * "Suspicions" by Jarvinia * "Trinity" by Beth Gulla * "Vengeance Never Dies" by Michael Weyer * "When Conspiracies Collide" by Axianna * "The Witness" by Michele Martin X-Men * "Burning Dreams" by Tracy Sue Morris * "Burning Out" by Tracy Sue Morris * "Christmas On The Road" by Tracy Sue Morris * "El Dia de los Muertes" by Tracy Sue Morris * "The Problem With Mutants" by Tracy Sue Morris * "Twas The Knight Before X-Mas" by Tracy Sue Morris Young Rebels * "Knight in Chester" by Marla F. Fair Multiple Fandoms * "Crossover Nonsense" by Catherine Boone * "The Duplicity" by Henry Wyckoff * "First Meeting of the AA: The Arrival" by Casey Carpenter * "Futures Past 04: Crossover" by Arvy * "Futures Past 05: Flying Lessons" by Arvy * "Futures Past 06: Hazel + Gold = Green" by Arvy * "Futures Past 07: Phoenix" by Arvy * "Futures Past 08: Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This" by Arvy * "Futures Past 09: From the Ashes" by Arvy * "Futures Past 10: Tchaikovsky Unbound" by Arvy * "Futures Past 11: Fallen Skies" by Arvy * "Incarnations of Immortality" by TheBear! * "Jack?" by Teri * "Jezika Meets Methos" by Kathy Walsh * "Mortal Lies" by Jennifer (Ratgirl) * "Paradise Interrupted" by Jarvinia * "Purity Control: Part One: Canadian Gothic" by havisham06 * "Sonnets (various)" by Raissa Devereux * "Support Group for Fan Fiction Characters: First Meeting, Slash Chapter‎" by Cousin Shelley * "VampCon '96" by Heather Williams * "The Witness" by Michele Martin Crossover Archives * There is a subsection of www.fkfanfic.com that specifically archives crossover fan fiction between Forever Knight and other media. * The Xover Fanfic Archive has sections for Forever Knight/Highlander crossovers and other FK crossovers. See also *